Love Letters
by Unique Pines
Summary: (A request from WendyCorduroy353) Wendy discovers a love letter that Dipper never planned on her reading.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV:

I pulled a piece of paper from a notebook and laid it before me as I took a seat at my desk in the attic. I reached over to pull a pen from the drawer and began writing.

Dear Wendy,

I have finally decided to tell you something that I've been holding in since the day I met you. The day I saw your face was the greatest day of my life. I remember you sitting on the porch, your feet up on a chair and your boots kicked off- your hair flitting in the moment I realized that I was in love.

Wendy, it's taken a lot to finally get the courage to tell you this. I would move the stars for you. I would catch a million fireflies so you can have light. I would walk across the earth and swim across the ocean just to see you.

I love you.

-Dipper

I growled in frustration. This letter was awful. I'll never get the guts to tell her. I crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room angrily. I didn't bother to look where it landed- for I was already leaving the room to go blow off some steam.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so, SO sorry for abandoning this story. The first time I attempted writing this chapter it deleted while I was looking up a word. Out of anger, I decided to just leave it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wendy!" Stan called across the gift shop. "Go get Dipper, I'm too lazy to get up and I need him to fix the fridge."<p>

"Ugh," Wendy rolled her eyes, and stood up from sitting by the cash register. She drug her feet across the floor crankily and made her way upstairs.

"Dipper! Stan needs you!" She shouted at the top of the stairs, but only getting silence in return. She groaned and went to go check in the twins' room.

The door squeaked as she slowly opened it, not wanting to barge in if he was doing something important. Instead, she found that the room was empty.

She sighed, and turned to leave, when her boot had accidentally kicked something. She looked down to see a wad of paper before her.

She picked it up and straightened it out for her to read.

What she read shocked her.

She let the note fall from her grasp and flutter back to the floor as she stood still in surprise.

_He...loves me?_

Wendy shook away the thought and rushed herself out of the room.

"Wasn't upstairs," Wendy reported, Stan eating a popsicle while watching TV.

"Well go look outside, if he's not in here," said Stan, the tone in his voice a bit sarcastic.

_Urgh! Doesn't he get the hint that I don't want to find Dipper? I really don't want to talk to him, knowing that he doesn't know I found the note! It would be weird, holding back a secret from him..._

Wendy reluctantly went outside to continue her search. She looked all around the yard, on the porch- pretty much everywhere on the property.

She decided to go check the woods. The kid loved the trees, so he was more than likely within them, exploring and such.

She went up to a particular tree she knew Dipper fancied, and sure enough, he sat in one of the branches way up high.

He was scribbling something on a notepad, looking frustrated and nervous.

"Dipper," Wendy called.

Startled, Dipper dropped his notepad and nearly fell out of the tree. His notepad fell right into Wendy's hands.

"N-No! Don't read that!" He shouted, but it was already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's POV:**

My eyes widened in disbelief as Wendy's eyes scanned my notepad. I gulped, a lump in my throat strangling me.

Wendy looked up at me, her face red and confused.

"W- Why didn't you just tell me?" She stuttered.

"I- I couldn't..." I reply, bowing my head in shame.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to know! It's weird!" I cover my face with my hands, embarrassed and unnerved.

"I wouldn't of made fun of you, Dipper. Come down here, I want to talk to you."

I reluctantly scoot across the branch and shimmy my way down, until I land before her on the ground.

We stare at each other awkwardly, both of our faces blushing.

"Look Dipper," she begins, putting an arm around my shoulder. I shudder at her touch, her fingers sending tingles across my skin.

We walk over to the porch and sit down on the steps. Her arm remains laid over me, making me squirm.

"I really don't care if you like me or not."

I gaze up at her, hurt, before she takes it back in panic.

"N- No, I mean that if you have a crush on me, I won't make fun of you."

I nod slowly, as her fingers give a light squeeze on my shoulder.

"Why do you like me Dipper?"

I wince at her question, a wave of anxiety slapping me in the face. I break out in a sweat and my breathing gets heavy, but then she tilts up my chin to look me in the eye.

"Dude, chill."

I take a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know... I guess it's just... your personality, how you're always so fun and cool. And your smile- it makes me fall apart... and the way your hair looks when it's windy outside-"

I stop my rant abruptly, feeling stupid. I scold myself for getting so carried away, and I avert my eyes from her and look down at the ground in shame.

"That's sweet Dipper," she says sweetly, making me do a double take.

She took that better than I thought. I thought she would call me a creep and a loser, and so many other names.

But instead, to my surprise, she leans down and pecks a kiss on my cheek before standing to leave. My jaw drops as my cheeks bloom red.

"By the way, Stan needs you to fix the fridge," she says, pushing open the front door and leaving me outside, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well ladies and gentlemen, the bomb was just dropped, lol. FYI, I'm leaving for a week-long road trip as of tomorrow, so expect slooooooow updates. Also, remember to review and visit my profile for news and info!**

**Peace dawgz! :P**

**~Unique Pines**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wendy's POV:**_

As soon as the door closed, I slapped my palm against my face.

_Why did I lead him on like that?! Now he thinks I like him back! I was just trying to show sympathy!_

"Ugh..." I groaned, holding my head in my hands as I scolded myself for being such an idiot.

I dragged my feet as I walked to the den, plopping down on the yellow armchair in defeat.

"What am I gonna do?" I said aloud, throwing my hands up.

"Dunno, but we can play board games if you want."

I whirled around to see Soos walking in, holding a large stack of... board games. I brought my hand up to my chest to feel my heart beat, and replied to Soos.

"Dear God, Soos, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry dude. Hey, I found all these in a cabinet in the gift shop. Wanna play? There's chess, checkers, Cake Land..."

"Not really Soos... I kinda have problems to deal with..." I say groggily, sitting back down on the armchair.

Soos set down the games on the table and walked to me, sitting down crosslegged on the carpet.

"What kind of problems?"

"Love... problems..." I answer, looking down at my lap.

"Maybe you are in need of help from me, the Love Guru," he said, switching to deep, zen Soos.

I bit back my laughter to respond,"sounds legit. Let's see if you can."

"Describe your dilemma, young grasshopper." He said, his tone serious despite how silly his last sentence was.

"Well, uh... when I was looking for Dipper in his room, I found this piece of paper on the floor..." I begin.

"Continue," Soos instructed.

"It was, uh... a note that Dipper had wrote for me, but he obviously wasn't gonna give it to me."

"What did it say?" Soos prodded.

"It said that he had a crush on me and that... He loved me. It was so sweet, Soos..." I trail off, looking down at my boots in sadness.

"Yes, yes... go on," Soos said, nodding.

"So, I still had to find him, and I found him up in his favorite tree. I scared him on accident, and he dropped his notepad into my hands. He was writing another love letter for me."

"Mmmhmm."

"And then I told him to come down, and we sat on the porch to talk. I asked him why he liked me, and why he never told me. He said the cutest things..."

Soos nodded again and I continued, suddenly feeling queasy.

"A- And... I was just trying to show him sympathy! I don't actually like him back, but I feel so bad for him!" I shout, defensively.

"Woah, grasshopper. The fire in your soul is burning your heart. You must tame that fire, young grasshopper."

Um, whatever that means...

"Calm down. What did you do?"

I leaned down to cover my face with my hands, shaking my head in shame.

"I kissed him on the cheek. And now, I'm sure he thinks I feel the same way," I mumble.

"Hmm, that is quite difficult, young grasshopper... I will consult my wisdom for an answer to your problem," he said, stroking his chin, deep in thought.

I looked up at him, feeling a small bit of hope blossom inside me. Maybe he can help me.

"Dude, I got nothin'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol. I always love how Soos can get all serious like that. Anyway, if you haven't heard the news, _The Call _is being rebooted! (You can go to my profile for more info on that.)**

**If you have any thoughts on where this story should go, or if you have an idea for something else, slap it in a review and I'll see what I can do!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Unique Pines**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wendy's POV:**

After I got a _ton _of helpful advice from Soos (notice the sarcasm), I decided that I really wanted to get home and get in my room. I needed to be alone.

I gathered up my things and stomped out of the Shack, slamming the door behind me. I made my way to the edge of the forest, taking the short-cut to my house. Leaves and twigs crunched under my boots, my gait less graceful and calm than usual, due to my frustration. Normally I'd walk quietly, trying to take in my surroundings at their fullest.

My thoughts were distracting me, and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. As a result, my boot caught under a gnarled tree root, making me plummet to the ground, where a hard, rough rock slammed against my head.

Then everything went black.

**Dipper's POV:**

I didn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening. I wonder if this is what it's like to be Mabel?

Anyway, I strolled into the kitchen to greet Stan and Mabel for dinner, whistling a happy tune as I took a seat at the table.

"What's for dinner, Grunkle Stan?" I ask, my voice polite and upbeat.

"Chicken with green beans," he said shortly, not looking up from the stove.

"Sounds good!" I reply cheerfully.

Mabel eyed me suspiciously. "I thought you hated green beans and chicken..."

I shrugged, before volunteering to set the table. Now, both Mabel and Stan were staring at me.

"Is this kid really Dipper, or was he replaced or something," Stan mumbled to Mabel.

"I don't know. Maybe he's possessed?"

I frowned for the first time in hours. "Guys!"

Of course, my voice cracked as I whined.

"Yep, it's him," Mabel said.

"Well, why are you so happy?" Stan questioned.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Should I tell them what happened? What will I say?! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?!

As if reading my mind, the shrill sound of a ringing phone echoed through the house. I sighed inwardly in relief, thanking my lucky stars that I got out of that one.

Stan groaned, taking off his oven mitt and tossing it aside as he went to answer the phone. Hm... that's weird... we usually don't get calls this late...

Mabel and I followed him quietly, until we stood behind him in the doorway. We listened carefully.

"What? Really?" He said, disbelief evident in his voice.

Mabel and I glanced at each other nervously, before looking back to Stan.

"I... I don't know, sir. I thought she was with you," he said into the phone.

She? Who's _she?_

"I- I'll definitely check, sir. I'll let you know if she turns up."

What? Is someone missing?

Wait a second, no... it can't be...

Stan hung up the phone, then turned to us, looking solemn and grief-stricken.

"Wendy's missing," he said, confirming my worst fears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I finally updated a story! So... do you like the twist? I do... bwahahahaha...**

**I'm officially back in school now (AKA HELL) and it suuuuucks. It seems like everything that could go wrong, has gone wrong. I'm frustrated beyond end. So, when I'm not doing fucking homework or playing softball, I'll try to keep the updates going. Please wish me luck this school year, because I desperately need it.**

**Review y'all!**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
